


la la lalala lalalala

by Stellar_Starlight



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: F/M, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, roman/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Starlight/pseuds/Stellar_Starlight
Summary: you and roman bond over barbie
Relationships: roman sander/reader
Kudos: 6





	la la lalala lalalala

you had no idea how this happned. one moment your talking about how annoying roman is. the next , your binging barbie movies with him!

at least he want making fun of them like he did with most any other film he watched.

you were both on his bed under a large lion king blanket watching as blair and her friends tried breaking out of the castles basement storage room after damn devon trapped them in there because they figured out blair was the missing princess and years ago dame devon killed the king and queen to make sure her daughter took the throne.

"la la lalala lalala..." you lah'd [?????] the tune like isla was. it was the code for the door lock.

"i dont know how she caught that..." roman wondered aloud. 

you shrugged. "i dunno. she is a muscisian." you replied.

"is this where spiderman homecoming got it?" you asked.

"maybe..."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was so short!!!!


End file.
